


St. Patrick's Day

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Homesickness, M/M, Pre-Slash, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 21:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It's St. Patrick's Day at Hogwarts, and Seamus Finnigan is missing his mum.





	St. Patrick's Day

Seamus had missed his mam terribly that first St. Patrick’s Day at Hogwarts. 

He'd missed how they’d walk down together to Kenmare village. Missed how they’d watch the local kiddies parading proudly though the streets, their home-made Saint’s costumes fluttering in the breeze. 

Only last year there’d been a Ceilidh. Seamus had felt generations of Irish wizardry pulse though his blood while he’d danced with cousin Fergus, and sneaked sips of Blishen’s Firewhiskey while the adults weren't looking.

Seamus had stayed up till nearly dawn, surrounded by the Gaelic voices and gaiety of his family. He still couldn’t remember having had a better time. 

But here at Hogwarts St. Patrick’s was just one more day. Charms, Transfiguration, and a trip down to the Potions Lab where Snape would no doubt find fault with most everything he did. Seamus sighed, picking at his breakfast as a sickening wave of homesickness coursed through him. 

Dean came to sit beside him, bringing them both a coffee. Smirking, his best-friend had nudged Seamus, drawing his attention to the clever little charm he’d used to shape the froth of both cups into shamrocks.

Laughing hard at Dean’s blatant cheek, Seamus decided today might be a good day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a really happy St. Patricks Day if you celebrate it!
> 
> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
